Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates armor
This is a list of all the armor that appears in the game Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. They can be crafted with scrolls. Headgear Gallery RoF Novice's Skullcap.png|Novice's Skullcap. RoF Novice's Sallet.png|Novice's Sallet. RoF Green Hat.png|Green Hat. RoF Hero Mask.png|Hero Mask. RoF Bronze Helm.png|Bronze Helm. RoF Blue Hat.png|Blue Hat. RoF Red Hat.png|Red Hat. RoF Iron Helm.png|Iron Helm. RoF Pastel Cat-Ear Hood.png|Pastel Cat Hood. RoF Dragoon Sallet.png|Dragoon Sallet. RoF White Mage Hood.png|White Mage Hood. RoF Black Mage Hood.png|Black Mage Hood. RoF Orange Cone Hat.png|Orange Cone Hat. RoF Blue Cone Hat.png|Blue Cone Hat. RoF Yellow Cone Hat.png|Yellow Cone Hat. RoF Knight Helm.png|Knight Helm. RoF Princess's Tiara.png|Princess's Tiara. RoF Cursed Mask.png|Cursed Mask. RoF Frost Helm.png|Frost Helm. RoF Flame Sallet.png|Flame Sallet. RoF Dragon Sallet.png|Dragon Sallet. RoF Skull Mask.png|Skull Mask. RoF Flower Barrettes.png|Flower Barrettes. RoF Warrior Sallet.png|Warrior Sallet. RoF Ninja Headgear.png|Ninja Headgear. RoF Mythril Helm.png|Mythril Helm. RoF Lamia Hairclip.png|Lamia Hairclip. RoF Pirate Hat.png|Pirate Hat. RoF Frog Hood.png|Frog Hood. RoF Paladin Helm.png|Paladin Helmet. RoF New You Wig.png|New You Wig. RoF Black Cat Hood.png|Black Cat Hood. RoF Daredevil Mask.png|Daredevil Mask. RoF Bronze Sallet.png|Bronze Sallet. RoF Green Cap.png|Green Cap. RoF Blue Cap.png|Blue Cap. RoF Red Cap.png|Red Cap. RoF Iron Casque.png|Iron Casque. RoF Wizard Hat.png|Wizard Hat. RoF Cleric's Hood.png|Cleric's Hood. RoF Army Helmet.png|Army Helmet. RoF Sage's Hat.png|Sage's Hat. RoF Legioneer Sallet.png|Legioneer Sallet. RoF Hard Hat.png|Hard Hat. RoF Blue Magic Hat.png|Blue Magic Hat. RoF Yellow Magic Hat.png|Yellow Magic Hat. RoF Orange Magic Hat.png|Orange Magic Hat. RoF Knight Visor.png|Knight Visor. RoF Bomb Mask.png|Bomb Mask. RoF Navy Cap.png|Navy Cap. RoF Frost Visor.png|Frost Visor. RoF Wyvern Sallet.png|Wyvern Sallet. RoF Svarog's Sallet.png|Svarog's Sallet. RoF Gray Cat Hood.png|Gray Cat Hood. RoF Purple Magic Hat.png|Purple Magic Hat. RoF Pink Magic Hat.png|Pink Magic Hat. RoF Fauna Sallet.png|Fauna Sallet. RoF Stealth Headgear.png|Stealth Headgear. RoF Ahriman Mask.png|Ahriman Mask. RoF Mythril Casque.png|Mythril Casque. RoF Star Barrettes.png|Star Barrettes. RoF Siren Hairclip.png|Siren Hairclip. RoF Queen's Diadem.png|Queen's Diadem. RoF Giant's Sallet.png|Giant's Sallet. RoF Shogun Sallet.png|Shogun Sallet. RoF Maid's Headband.png|Maid's Headband. RoF Lord's Helm.png|Lord's Helm. RoF Demon Hat.png|Demon Hat. RoF Blackbeard Hat.png|Blackbeard Hat. RoF Toad Hood.png|Toad Hood. RoF Black Knight Helm.png|Black Knight Helm. RoF Striped Kerchief.png|Striped Kerchief. RoF Fiend's Sallet.png|Fiend's Sallet. RoF Dark Sallet.png|Dark Sallet. RoF Creature Head.png|Creature Head. Body Armor Gallery RoF Kid's Clothes.png|Kid's Clothes. RoF Novice's Cuirass.png|Novice's Cuirass. RoF Novice's Harness.png|Novice's Harness. RoF Travel Clothes.png|Travel Clothes. RoF Academic Armor.png|Academic Armor. RoF Green Clothes.png|Green Clothes. RoF Bronze Corslet.png|Bronze Corslet. RoF Iron Armor.png|Iron Armor. RoF Blue Clothes.png|Blue Clothes. RoF Red Clothes.png|Red Clothes. RoF White Mage Robe.png|White Mage Robe. RoF Black Mage Robe.png|Black Mage Robe. RoF Pastel Fur Coat.png|Pastel Fur Coat. RoF Orange Outfit.png|Orange Outfit. RoF Wild Child Garb.png|Wild Child Garb. RoF Dragoon Harness.png|Dragoon Harness. RoF Blue Outfit.png|Blue Outfit. RoF Yellow Outfit.png|Yellow Outfit. RoF Knight Armor.png|Knight Armor. RoF Bandit Clothes.png|Bandit Clothes. RoF Silver Corslet.png|Silver Corslet. RoF Alchemist Outfit.png|Alchemist Outfit. RoF Frost Armor.png|Frost Armor. RoF Flame Harness.png|Flame Harness. RoF Dragon Harness.png|Dragon Harness. RoF Martial Arts Gi.png|Martial Arts Gi. RoF Warrior Harness.png|Warrior Harness. RoF Blue Novice Habit.png|Blue Novice Habit. RoF Red Novice Habit.png|Red Novice Habit. RoF Mythril Armor.png|Mythril Armor. RoF Ninja Getup.png|Ninja Getup. RoF Paladin Armor.png|Paladin Armor. RoF Wizard Robe.png|Wizard Robe. RoF Pirate Outfit.png|Pirate Outfit. RoF Frog Costume.png|Frog Costume. RoF Caravan Clothes.png|Caravan Clothes. RoF Bronze Armor.png|Bronze Armor. RoF Green Bard Garb.png|Green Bard Garb. RoF Blue Bard Garb.png|Blue Bard Garb. RoF Red Bard Garb.png|Red Bard Garb. RoF Iron Plate.png|Iron Plate. RoF Black Fur Coat.png|Black Fur Coat. RoF Tuxedo.png|Tuxedo. RoF Legioneer Harness.png|Legioneer Harness. RoF Cleric's Robe.png|Cleric's Robe. RoF Army Uniform.png|Army Uniform. RoF Shogun Harness.png|Shogun Harness. RoF Knight Plate.png|Knight Plate. RoF Sage's Robe.png|Sage's Robe. RoF Navy Uniform.png|Navy Uniform. RoF Orange Robe.png|Orange Robe. RoF Blue Robe.png|Blue Robe. RoF Yellow Robe.png|Yellow Robe. RoF Crook's Clothes.png|Crook's Clothes. RoF Silver Armor.png|Silver Armor. RoF Frost Plate.png|Frost Plate. RoF Wyvern Harness.png|Wyvern Harness. RoF Svarog's Harness.png|Svarog's Harness. RoF Gray Fur Coat.png|Gray Fur Coat. RoF Purple Robe.png|Purple Robe. RoF Pink Robe.png|Pink Robe. RoF Mythril Plate.png|Mythril Plate. RoF Fighting Gear.png|Fighting Gear. RoF Giant's Harness.png|Giant's Harness. RoF Maid Outfit.png|Maid Outfit. RoF Stealth Getup.png|Stealth Getup. RoF Sailor Outfit.png|Sailor Outfit. RoF Fiend's Harness.png|Sailor Outfit. RoF Earth Robe.png|Earth Robe. RoF Lord's Plate.png|Lord's Plate. RoF Demon Robe.png|Demon Robe. RoF Blackbeard Garb.png|Blackbeard Garb. RoF Toad Costume.png|Toad Costume. RoF Black Knight Plate.png|Black Knight Plate. RoF Creature Suit.png|Creature Suit. RoF Victory Clothes.png|Victory Clothes. RoF Dark Harness.png|Dark Harness. RoF Monarch's Robe.png|Monarch's Robe. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Bronze Helm (CC).png|Bronze Helm. DFFOO Iron Armor (CC).png|Iron Armor. DFFOO Knight's Armor (CC).png|Knight's Armor. Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' Category:Armor in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Category:Armor lists